Currently, in the field of medical treatment and public health, there are many devices for gastrointestinal endoscope diagnosis and treatment. When clinicians operate these devices, the field of view may not be clear. The reason for that is, some patients may have too much foam, mucus, blood or excreta in the gastrointestinal tract depending on various conditions of the patients. The observation from the field of view of gastrointestinal endoscope is thus hindered, which will increase the difficulty in doctors' diagnosis. It is also not beneficial to inspect the disease effectively in good time, as well as to make a treatment precisely. Since repeated observations are required, patient's suffering and the working intensity for the doctor will be increased.
When performing the gastrointestinal endoscope diagnosis and treatment, a washing device is usually adopted. Such washing device is capable of supplying saline based on the actual clinician needs. By washing part of the gastrointestinal tract with the supplied saline, people expect to achieve an improved definition of the field of view of the gastrointestinal endoscope, but the effect is usually not satisfying. When in use, the above mentioned water supplying device needs to be operated by specific personnel with his/her hand. It is not easy to control the flow rate and washing time. If the flow rate is too high and the washing time is too long, too much liquid will be accumulated in the patient's body, which makes the patient to feel nausea and vomiting. Too much liquid backflow may enter into the trachea, which increases the patient's risk.
The Chinese Patent No. CN201020567721.8 filed on May 4, 2011 discloses a closed type flushing device comprising a disposable sterilization washing ball and a water intake pipe with a regulating valve. The water intake pipe is connected with the disposable washing ball. The closed type water flushing device has a high aseptic degree, wherein an enclosed system is formed by the washing ball and the water intake pipe. Saline flows into the surgery field through the enclosed system without exposing itself to the air, which thereby reduces the chance of infection and postoperative infection probability and improves the operation quality. But when in use, this flushing device also requires specific personnel to operate with his/her hands which increases the labor cost. In addition, the adjustment of the flow can only be made by feeling, thus the flow rate is not constant, which increases the discomfort and the risk for the patient. The regulating valve needs to be opened repeatedly to introduce liquid after the liquid is run out, which distracts the doctor from the field of view and brings risk to the diagnosis and treatment procedure. Moreover, it is required to supplement liquid at all times, which interrupts the operation and brings discomfort to the patient.
Clinically, in some gastrointestinal endoscope inspection, when the doctor needs to use the washing device, a common high volume syringe connected with a catheter is typically adopted directly. Saline is employed as the washing liquid. But this device also has the some disadvantages, such as the adjustment of the flow can only be made by feeling; the flow rate is not constant, which requires specific personnel to operate it; the waiting time for washing is long; the amount of washing liquid is high; the operating time for gastrointestinal endoscope inspection is long; the temperature of the washing liquid is low in winter; and the irritation is strong. In clinical use, the device takes about 15 minutes for the gastrointestinal endoscope inspection.
The present application is proposed in view of the above problems.